


Bite Down

by PhaseSkeith



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore is kinda sexy when your AI boyfriend can't die from you ripping his throat to shreds :), M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaseSkeith/pseuds/PhaseSkeith
Summary: “Egil…!” He finally spoke, word shaking in a way his voice never shook, and it sent Egil over an edge he had never meant to cross.
Relationships: Alvis/Egil (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 9





	Bite Down

The haze of sex was heavy in the air as Egil held Alvis to him, his teeth grazing against his neck, choker ripped and thrown to the side. Alvis’s breaths heavy under his teeth as he pushed into him, rough and hard. Due to the sex itself or the thrill of such sharp teeth playing against his neck, Egil didn’t know.

But that was fine, he decided as his teeth dug in just deep enough to taste blood. He enjoyed the feeling of the neck beneath him, the exhale of breath when they dug in.

He thrusted again, listening to the little sounds he could get the AI to make. The grunts and moans that barely escaped his lips, as he tried to keep up the unfazed act. Slipping away with every touch against his skin, every tooth dug into his neck.

“Egil…!” He finally spoke, word shaking in a way his voice never shook, and it sent Egil over an edge he had never meant to cross.

His teeth dug in, biting right through the jugular and earning quite the choke from Alvis as blood began to pour. Egil’s first instinct was to try and pull away, pull his teeth off and press a hand against the bleeding, try to stop it.

But Alvis wasn’t truly a Homs and thus, not truly in any danger of death. Egil remembered as much when he wrapped his legs around him, pulling him back down as he bucked his hips.

“If you want me to devour you so badly, I suppose I have no choice.” Egil sighed, before digging his teeth back in again, allowing the iron taste to fill his mouth.

He continued, Alvis’s gurgled out moans pushing him towards the edge, teeth digging into Alvis’s neck. Something in him almost seemed to awaken as he bit away and Alvis held him close, encouraging each movement the Machina made. He wanted to taste more of Alvis, digging his tongue into the wound and letting the blood soak his face.

Alvis let out such noises he had never heard before, and Egil couldn’t get enough of it, digging his teeth in, further and further, ripping his throat to shreds without a worry. After all, Alvis would likely sit up, throat magically back together, and call it quite the romp in no time. It wouldn’t hurt to be a little rough.

He came, harder than he had in awhile, biting down hard one more time into Alvis’s neck, relishing in the strange groan it pulled from the AI.

And then he pulled away, placed a kiss on the wounds that were already healing themselves as if they never existed, and sat up. “Well, that was… certainly something.”

Alvis sat up with a hum, giving Egil a smile as the wounds fully vanished, though the blood on his neck and chest remained. “I should ask you to devour me more often. It’s quite a nice change from normal sex.”

“You…! Never again!”

“Uh-huh, sure…”


End file.
